Prasiolite(Devan4590)
Prasiolite is a gem made by Devan4590 Notices Prasiolite may have been made after Pink Diamond was broken but this will not always apply during Roleplays. Appearance The green version a basic quartz soldier but slightly smaller and has straight hair. She wears a uniform similar to the usual quartz soldier outfit but with a removable cloak. Her gemstone is a green hexagon with a hexagonal facet located on her navel, close to the sternum. Prasiolite's build is described to be "Pear Shaped" but Prasiolite always retorts with,"It takes WORK to get a body like this!" Disposition/Personality Prasiolite is resourceful but when something bad happens to her friends or someone important she puts it upon herself as if it were her own fault. As seen in Era-3, Prasiolite blames herself for Apachite's poor health, despite it not being her fault. In addition, she takes pride in her appearance. History Prasiolite was made via heat treatment and there were only 3 of them made and were used in the war to protect the remaining diamonds after Pink Diamond went to pieces. Prasiolite was also part of gem special forces. Prasiolite at one point barfed up radioactive barf on White Diamond and kept it a secret. Abilities Prasiolite has the basic gem abilities and also has enhanced strength, speed, bubbling, durability and shapeshifting. Prasiolite's weapon is a Katar, a weapon that is characterized by its H-shaped horizontal hand grip which results in the blade sitting above the user's knuckles. Prasiolite can also hear frequencies that most gems cannot, and her intelligence allows her to notice physical indications of a person's feelings, though she cannot directly read minds. Relationships Amethysts(Homeworld) Prasiolite sees the Amethysts as partners but more like friends. She makes sure that there isn't much to be bored about by telling them stories. Apachite Apachite is labeled as one of Prasiolite's "Two favorite people and sees her as a best friend. Eisenkeisel/Eisen Eisen is seen as a friend ever since he was thrown by garnet on top of Prasiolite's head, and ever since the snowstorm incident, Eisen was seen as a friend and a person who could be trusted. Old Peridot Old Peridot is interpreted as a "wise old gem" and Prasiolite often asks for advice from him. Even though Old Peridot is not as strong as he once was, but Prasiolite still looks up to him as an elder. Ammolite(Goldensunsheba) Prasiolite first met Ammolite on a mission on short notice and witnessed Pink Diamond get broken with her. Prasiolite was of the first homeworld gems to know Ammolite was a crystal gem and did what she could even lied to make sure Ammolite's identity was not compromised. Prasiolite helped Ammolite escape with Crystal gems by causing a diversion, and still remained her friend. Trivia * A katar is a weapon unique to South Asia, it is the most famous and characteristic of Indian daggers. ** Ceremonial katars were also used in worship. * It is implied Prasiolite knows about Organic Reproduction because when it is mentioned Rose Quartz mated with a human and wonders how it's possible, Prasiolite will say,"Trust me, You don't want to know." Gemology * Prasiolite is another name for the mineral Vermarine which is a green form of quartz, a silicate mineral chemically silicon dioxide. Vermarine is one of several quartz varieties. ** Currently, almost all Vermarine on the market results from a combination of heat treatment and ionizing radiation. *** This explains why Prasiolite's alias is Vermarine. *** This also explains why it was in homeworld's best interest to make so few. References, Sources, and Inspiration. Credit for the picture goes to Soulwarriorsexpert67: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:102215#3 Category:Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Devan4590's Characters Category:Devancosm